


Update: Heavy and other works

by AlluringArsenal



Category: Charmed, Legacies - Fandom, Original Work, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluringArsenal/pseuds/AlluringArsenal
Kudos: 1





	Update: Heavy and other works

This is just an update:

I plan on finally continuing this fan fiction, but I'm also planning on working on an original piece and a my hero academia fic. I'm going to try and update a chapter a day if not at least a chapter a week. I plan on removing the original chapters of Heavy and saving them in word to make them clean and fix some spelling mistakes I noticed.

I look forward to start writing again and I'm sorry for being gone so long


End file.
